La Position du chat mouillé
by Saint Loup
Summary: Lucius n'est peut-être pas votre personnage préféré... C'est l'occasion de changer d'avis ! Car, pour rétablir l'honneur des Malefoy, il est prêt à donner de sa personne... dans tous les sens du terme !
1. Chapter 1

Merci de noter que cette fic est** interdite aux moins de 18 ans**. Si le premier chapitre est plutôt soft... les autres ne le seront pas...

* * *

**La position du chat mouillé**

* * *

Chapitre 1

«Père. Vous dormez ? ».

Lucius ne dormait plus. La voix frêle de Drago lui parvenait étouffée à travers la porte de la chambre. « J'arrive, Drago. Prépare-toi, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir ». Lucius laissa glisser ses jambes en dehors du lit et se redressa lentement comme si son corps était engourdi par des années de repos. Il ne s'était pourtant assoupi que quelques minutes. Ses rêves avaient glissé sur la pente habituelle des cauchemars et il se sentait encore plus fatigué. Il lui faudrait de longs mois, peut-être même des années, avant de pouvoir retrouver un sommeil réparateur, dépourvu de morts, de cris, de peur et de sang.

Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la petite salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôtel. Le miroir fendu et le lavabo crasseux lui rappelèrent, une fois de plus, la déchéance de sa situation. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve un logement décent et qu'il commence à restaurer l'ancienne gloire des Malefoy. Le manoir leur avait été confisqué par le Ministère de la Magie et sa fortune avait été dilapidée par Voldemort lui-même. Il ne leur restait pas grand chose mais Lucius se faisait un honneur de remettre la famille sur pied et réparer ses fautes. Et Merlin savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup d'énergie et de tractations avant d'arriver à ses fins. Il fallait penser à l'avenir de Drago et ne pas le laisser subir les conséquences des mauvais calculs de son père.

Lucius avait compris trop tard, après la bataille, combien son fils avait souffert de ses propres erreurs. Il s'était tourné vers Narcissa pour chercher du réconfort mais n'avait croisé que son regard d'acier poli par la colère. Elle n'avait plus desserré les lèvres que pour lui dire, d'un ton chargé de reproches : « Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, je crois ». Elle était partie sans se retourner, embrassant seulement Drago en lui promettant de venir le rechercher dès que la situation le permettrait. Le jeune garçon l'avait regardée d'un air incrédule, incapable de comprendre pourquoi ses parents se séparaient. Il n'était pas au courant que Lucius et Narcissa faisaient chambre à part depuis longtemps et qu'ils ne jouaient au couple uni que pour sauver les apparences.

Lucius fit couler l'eau de la douche et attendit que la chaleur et la buée envahissent la petite pièce avant de se déshabiller. Son corps était beaucoup plus maigre qu'avant. Il était presque décharné et pensa avec nostalgie à la vigueur de ses muscles qu'appréciait tant Severus. Lors de leur dernière entrevue, le professeur de Poudlard avait noté avec mécontentement la pâleur et la maigreur de son amant. « Ça n'est pas en te privant de nourriture et en te laissant périr que tu régleras la situation, Lucius », avait-il commenté de sa voix caverneuse que l'inquiétude rendait encore plus revêche. Severus avait alors achevé de lui enlever ses vêtements avec une délicatesse qui avait surpris Lucius. Il avait l'habitude des gestes brusques et d'une avidité exacerbée par l'attente et le manque car leurs rapports devenaient de plus en plus sporadiques. Severus prétextait un emploi du temps trop chargé mais Lucius savait pertinemment qu'il espaçait leurs rencontres pour le protéger. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait su, il s'en serait servi pour faire pression. Le chantage affectif était une de ses armes favorites. Draco en avait assez fait les frais.

Lucius chassa rapidement son fils de son esprit. Le souvenir des mains de Severus sur lui commençait à le faire frémir. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser leurs étreintes furtives dans les pièces secrètes du manoir ou dans les recoins obscurs de Poudlard. C'était encore à l'époque où Dumbledore était vivant et fermait les yeux sur la présence de Lucius dans son précieux établissement. Parfois, Severus le laissait dormir dans ses appartements et le réveillait de bon matin en glissant sa main sous les draps et en caressant son corps endormi. Lucius aimait faire semblant de ne pas sentir la douceur de ses doigts longer l'arrière de ses cuisses et attendait d'être vraiment excité pour ouvrir un œil et attirer à lui la bouche de Severus. Ils faisaient l'amour en silence comme si des élèves pouvaient les surprendre à tout moment. Lucius était souvent obligé de se mettre sur le ventre pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir dans l'oreiller. Il était toujours un peu jaloux de la maîtrise dont faisait preuve son partenaire. Penché sur lui, concentré sur la régularité et l'intensité de ses coups de reins, Severus savait transformer ses gémissements en un grognement imperceptible que seule l'oreille toute proche de Lucius pouvait percevoir.

Lucius plaqua la paume de sa main sur son ventre. Du bout des doigts, il pouvait sentir son érection. Son autre main se mit à caresser un téton et à le pincer délicatement. Il essayait de se souvenir des gestes de Severus. Il arrivait presque à sentir ses lèvres humides dans de son cou et à oublier que ce n'était que le baiser de l'eau chaude. N'y tenant plus, il saisit à pleine main son sexe mouillé et se mit lentement à se masturber. Ses halètements se confondaient avec le bruissement de la douche. Il crut entendre la voix excitée de Severus murmurer son nom. Abandonnant son téton, il dirigea sa main libre dans le creux de ses fesses et y enfonça un doigt. Une part de lui nota avec frustration le peu de sensation qu'il tirait de son geste et regrettait amèrement l'absence de Severus. Mais l'imagination de Lucius refusa de céder et il continua sa pénétration. Ses mouvements de poignets se firent plus rapides sur son sexe pendant qu'il cambrait le buste et essayait d'introduire un deuxième doigt. Son orgasme montait inexorablement. Il accéléra le rythme de ses caresses et jouit quelques secondes plus tard.

Lucius prit un temps pour reprendre son souffle. Il se lava machinalement, refusant de prêter attention à la douleur aiguë qui lui perçait la poitrine. Il tourna son visage vers le pommeau de douche et laissa les gouttes lui perler le visage.

Quand il sortit enfin de sa chambre, Drago l'attendait sagement devant la porte. La pâleur de ses cheveux et le gris cristallin de ses yeux contrastaient avec son sombre costume. Lucius fut momentanément stupéfait de le voir si beau et élégant malgré la fatigue et les soucis qui marquaient son visage juvénile. Il ne put se retenir et, abandonnant la pudeur qu'il avait maintenu pendant dix-sept ans, saisit son fils par le cou et l'attira à lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Drago chancela sous l'effet de la surprise. Lucius était un peu maladroit par manque d'habitude, mais il vit son fils sourire en baissant les yeux.

« Allons-y », souffla-t-il. Les deux Malefoy descendirent l'escalier de l'hôtel avec gravité. Ils rejoignirent les Weasley devant la cheminée mais se tinrent un peu à l'écart pendant que, chacun leur tour, ils disparaissaient dans les flammes en direction de Poudlard. Lucius évita soigneusement le regard réprobateur d'Arthur. Il savait pertinemment que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il lui était impensable de ne pas assister à l'enterrement de Severus Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2a

La Position du chat mouillé

Chapitre 2a

* * *

Lucius et Drago se placèrent au dernier rang. La Grande Salle était bondée. Des pleurs et des chuchotements envahissaient la pièce. On aurait presque pu toucher la peine et la souffrance du doigt. Lucius pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Une bannière à l'effigie de Severus flottait au-dessus d'un des cercueils. Son visage austère semblait s'animer à chaque courant d'air. Lucius avait envie de fondre en larme, comme tout le monde. Mes les yeux malveillants qui le lorgnaient depuis leur arrivée l'obligeaient à garder son chagrin pour lui.

Drago, lui, ne pouvait retenir ses sanglots. La vue de tous ces visages, de toutes ces personnes mortes par la faute de Voldemort – et un peu par la sienne, pensait-il avec culpabilité – le rendait vulnérable. L'absence de sa mère ne l'aidait pas. Il avait une conscience aiguë de la fin de son bonheur et de celui de toutes ces familles endeuillées. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre la volonté de son père à assister aux funérailles quand leur présence rappelait à tout le monde leur rôle dans la tragédie. Il trouvait la démarche à la fois sadique et masochiste. Mais il n'avait osé contredire son père dont la détermination avait rarement été aussi inébranlable.

Lucius voulut s'éclipser discrètement à la fin de la cérémonie. Il avait rendu un dernier hommage à Severus. Ils pouvaient s'en aller et abréger l'agacement croissant de leurs voisins. Il prit la main de Drago dans la sienne. Le jeune homme tressaillit, encore peu habitué aux marques d'affection que il lui témoignait soudainement et ils sortirent.

Ils marchèrent en silence sous la galerie extérieure de Poudlard. Lucius aurait voulu faire un tour dans le donjon et retrouver les appartements de Rogue où ils avaient passés tant de doux matins. Mais la présence de son fils, qui trottinait à ses côtés pour suivre ses grandes enjambées, lui interdisait cette escale nostalgique. Il était d'ailleurs peu probable que cette partie du château soit restée intacte. Lucius ne put retenir une larme de regret qu'il essuya bien vite en entendant les appels du Ministre de la Magie derrière lui.

Gawain Robards était un homme élégant et distingué. Ses tempes grisonnantes avaient achevé de lui donner un air de vieil aristocrate respectable. Il n'avait pourtant pas une once de noblesse dans le sang. Il avait était désigné à la succession de Rufus Scrimgeour pour calmer les tensions entre les magiciens de sang-pur et les descendants de moldus. Lucius répondit à son salut d'un geste un peu trop hautain. Il n'était pas encore accoutumé à cette nouvelle familiarité avec ceux qu'il nommait, il y a quelques mois encore, « les traîtres ». Il se ressaisit, se rappelant immédiatement que sa position était bien trop instable pour se permettre d'être dédaigneux. « Puis-je avoir un mot avec vous, M. Malefoy ? », demanda le Ministre d'un ton aimable. Lucius dit à Drago de partir devant. Les deux hommes le regardèrent s'éloigner et attendirent d'être seuls pour se mettre à parler. Ils marchaient en direction de la cours principale. Plus aucune trace des batailles ne subsistaient. Lucius devait faire un effort pour se souvenir des corps éventrés et des blessés qui jonchaient le sol à la fin des combats. Il fut distrait de ses pensées par les paroles de Robards.

« Vous êtes dans une position délicate, maintenant. Le Ministère vous a à l'œil et vous ne pourrez certainement pas retrouver votre prestige d'antan ». La sérénité de son timbre contrastait étonnamment avec la crudité de ses propos, jetés sans fard et sans fioriture. Lucius gardait le silence, sentant toute la fragilité de sa situation et l'impossibilité d'argumenter. Il était condamné à écouter le Ministre sans broncher. Peu importait ce qu'il allait entendre, il devrait s'y plier.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de vous mettre à Azkaban. J'ai, personnellement, une aversion pour cet endroit lugubre et déprimant. Vous serez sûrement de mon avis, mon cher. Vous ne souhaitez pas y retourner, je suppose ? ». Robards tourna un visage amusé vers Lucius qui trouva la force de sourire et de jouer le jeu de la complicité avec celui qui tenait son avenir entre ses mains.

« Pour rien au monde, dit-il avec une légèreté feinte. La nourriture y est exécrable.

- Lucius, vous êtes admirable », répondit Robards dans un éclat de rire. Il laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus calme et déterminé :

- Je serais fâché d'envoyer quelqu'un comme vous dans cette prison répugnante. Ce serait un tel gâchis... un si bel homme...

- Merci, répondit Lucius d'une voix étranglée.

- Je pense que nous pouvons vous trouver une utilité dans ce nouveau monde. Peut-être seriez-vous d'accord pour en parler au Ministère, lundi prochain ? Disons... vers 17 heures, cela vous conviendrait-il ?

- Bien évidemment. J'en serais ravi », dit Lucius en serrant la main du Ministre. Il avait l'impression de sceller un pacte avec le diable mais ne pouvait s'y dérober. « Il est temps d'assumer mes erreurs », pensa-t-il en regardant partir Robards et en lui adressant un dernier sourire de politesse.


	3. Chapter 2b

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre** **contient des scènes explicites. Je rappelle que cette fic ne s'adresse pas aux moins de 18 ans  
**

* * *

La Position du chat mouillé

Chapitre 2b

* * *

Quand Lucius pénétra dans les locaux du Ministère, il eut de la peine à reconnaître les lieux. Toute la décoration avait soigneusement changé. La sculpture de la fontaine avait été, une fois de plus, modifiée et reflétait la nouvelle politique gouvernementale : toutes les créatures magiques étaient représentées à même échelle et se tenaient sur le même socle. Ils étaient tous à égalité. Lucius étouffa de justesse un rire ironique quand il reconnut, au centre de la troupe, la représentation d'un moldu en habit du dimanche.

Il dut passer plusieurs contrôles, resta un long moment prisonnier d'un poste de sécurité le temps pour l'officier de vérifier son rendez-vous avec le Ministre et dut demander plusieurs fois son chemin avant d'arriver devant la porte de Robards. Une secrétaire filtrait les arrivées en confirmant les identités d'un coup de baguette. Lucius reçu son sort en pleine poitrine, sentit un picotement lui chatouiller le bout des doigts et entendit une voix invisible confirmer : « Nom : Malefoy, Lucius. Profession : Politicien déchu. Statut : ancien Mangemort. Rendez-vous : 17 heures ». Rassurée, la secrétaire lui pria de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils en face d'elle.

Les minutes passèrent sans que Robards n'apparut. La secrétaire commença à ranger ses affaires et Lucius s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir été reçu à l'heure indiquée. La jeune femme essaya de le rassurer en précisant que le Ministre était très occupé et prenait souvent du retard. Elle partit en laissant Lucius seul.

Il commençait à croire à une mauvaise plaisanterie quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il se leva et entra précautionneusement. Derrière l'énorme bureau de bois massif, la tête de Gawain Robards émergeait d'une pile impressionnante de parchemins. Des plumes enchantées prenaient des notes sur des carnets qui flottaient autour de lui. Lucius reconnut la technique de Rita Skeeter.

« Monsieur le Minsitre...

- M. Malefoy, je suis à vous dans une minute. Prenez place », dit-il en désignant les quelques fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée.

Après un temps, le Ministre sortit de ses paperasses et se leva pour rejoindre Lucius. Il étira son grand corps athlétique pour chasser toutes les tensions de la journée.

« Vous savez, commença-t-il en réponse au regard de Lucius, j'étais un grand sportif avant de prendre la tête du Ministère. Mon métier d'Auror me permettait d'être toujours en mouvement. Cette sédentarité soudaine est difficile à supporter pour un homme d'action comme moi ».

Lucius répondit poliment, acceptant le verre de whisky Pur Feu que le Ministre lui servait en parlant. Il était étonné de la familiarité avec laquelle Robards s'adressait à lui, comme s'il parlait à un vieil ami. Il resta muet en attendant la suite. Robards sirota son verre dans le silence puis changea radicalement de conversation.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, M. Malefoy. J'attends de vous quelque chose de précis ». Lucius fut soulagé de l'entendre enfin aborder le sujet. Il devenait impatient.

« Tout le monde sait que vous êtes très doué pour séduire les gens et les mettre dans votre poche, si vous me passez l'expression.

- Je suis un homme politique, M. Robards.

- Appelez-moi Gawain, s'il vous plaît.

- Seulement si vous me faites l'honneur de m'appeler Lucius. »

Le Ministre éclata d'un rire gai et franc. Il savourait manifestement le savoir-vivre de Lucius.

« Lucius... Je ne vous cacherez pas que certains dirigeants du Ministère veulent votre tête.

- Je ne suis pas étonné, en effet.

- Si vous n'êtes pas enfermé à Azkaban, ça ne tient qu'à moi.

- Et vous avez, pour cela, toute ma gratitude et mon dévouement.

- Oui... justement... Vous pensez bien que ma générosité n'est pas tout à fait gratuite ».

Gawain esquissa un sourire que Lucius n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Il était autant l'expression de la bienveillance que de la malice.

« Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, poursuivit Lucius, conscient qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.

- J'aimerais compter sur vous pour me divertir. Comme je vous le disais, mes journées sont longues et éreintantes. Je ne serais pas contre l'idée de faire un peu... d'exercice ».

Lucius sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait redouté cet instant depuis le début. Le voilà maintenant confronté à ses craintes. Il pouvait encore refuser et partir en abandonnant ses projets pour le nom des Malefoy et l'avenir de Drago. Il prit le parti inverse, se résigna et accepta son châtiment.

Prenant son silence pour un acquiescement, Robards continua : « Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer dès ce soir ? », dit-il en écartant les jambes de manière suggestive. Lucius termina son verre, le reposa sur la table basse et ferma les yeux pour entrer dans son rôle. Il repensa à tous ces jeux de domination et de soumission qu'il avait testé lors des négociations politiques. La situation n'était guère différente. Les arguments, cette fois-ci, seraient physiques. Il se laissa glisser de son fauteuil, tomba à genoux et s'approcha des jambes offertes de Robards. « Ôtez votre manteau, vous serez plus à l'aise ». Lucius s'exécuta, prenant un certain plaisir à obéir sans discuter, comme s'il peaufinait les détails de sa prestation. Ses mains remontèrent le long des cuisses du Ministre qui ne lâchait pas son verre et continuait à boire distraitement. De sa main libre, il vint caresser les cheveux soyeux de Lucius. Ce-dernier fut rassuré de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans son geste. Lucius répugnait les rapports trop violents. Invité par la main derrière sa nuque, il posa la bouche sur le pantalon de Gawain, au niveau de son entre-jambe. Lucius pouvait sentir le sexe se durcir sous la fabrique du vêtement. Il suivit des lèvres la forme naissante. Il pinçait doucement la chair, mouillant de sa langue le tissu. Gawain commençait à gigoter d'excitation.

« Cessez de jouer, Lucius, et prenez-moi dans votre bouche ». Lucius obéit. Il ouvrit docilement la braguette et passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement pour en sortir le sexe en érection. Lui-même se sentait durcir et il aurait voulu se masturber. Mais il n'osa pas arrêter ses caresses. Il se mit à donner de petits coups de langue sur le prépuce et sur ses propres doigts. Lubrifiés par la salive, ils pouvaient maintenant glisser sur toute la longueur, venir titiller les testicules et remonter. Gawain se tordait de plaisir, voulant entrer dans cette bouche luisante et se frotter à cette langue tentatrice. Il cambrait le bassin pour essayer de le pénétrer, mais Lucius le repoussait gentiment d'une main pendant qu'il continuait ses assauts de l'autre. Sentant que le Ministre était sur le point de craquer, Lucius engloutit son sexe et se mit à sucer. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina en train de satisfaire Severus et de trouver le bon rythme. Severus aimait être emmené lentement vers l'orgasme et laissait faire son amant jusqu'au bout, refusant de lui imposer un autre rythme que le sien.

Lucius fut surpris de sentir la main de Gawain se refermer sur sa nuque et lui dicter la cadence. Il eut un moment de réticence et voulut se dégager, mais la poigne du Ministre était trop forte et lui fit abandonner toute résistance. La main gauche de Lucius trouva, malgré elle, le chemin de sa ceinture. Il glissa ses doigts dans son pantalon et se masturba le plus discrètement possible.

Le sperme de Gawain jaillit dans un spasme de plaisir. Après avoir avalé, Lucius se recula pour reprendre son souffle. Le rire de l'autre homme le tira de sa torpeur : « Vous étiez en train de vous branler ? ». Lucius sortit précipitamment sa main de son pantalon, honteux. « Non, non, n'arrêtez pas. Au contraire, faites-moi voir ». Gawain se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et reprit un gorgée de whisky. Lucius recula légèrement pour venir s'asseoir sur la table basse. Il défit sa ceinture, ouvrit son pantalon et s'exposa, jambes écartées, sexe dressé, au regard de Gawain. Il était déjà sur le point de jouir quand il avait été interrompu par l'orgasme du Ministre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvements pour atteindre de nouveau l'extase. Dans un souffle rauque, il jouit entre ses doigts et resta pantelant, légèrement penché en arrière, sentant le regard de Gawain posé impudiquement sur lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez être aussi docile, Lucius. Je suis ravi de notre petit arrangement. Il se peut que je fasse appel à vos services pour d'autres situations. Disons, par exemple, pour des petits cadeaux entre diplomates. Vos dons en matière de _relation_ me seront certainement très précieux ».

Lucius serra la main que lui tendait le Ministre et sortit du bureau avec autant de calme que s'il concluait une discussion entre gentlemen. Le goût du sperme dans sa bouche disparaissait derrière les gorgées d'alcool que lui avait offert Gawain avant de partir. Malgré la moiteur de son sexe et ses lèvres légèrement enflées, Lucius se sentait presque satisfait. Il avait le sentiment du devoir accompli. Ses années sous les ordres de Voldemort allaient pouvoir être rachetées et Drago aurait peut-être la possibilité de se soustraire à la malédiction qui pesait sur le nom des Malefoy.


	4. Chapter 3a

La position du chat mouillé

Chapitre 3a

* * *

L'ascenseur s'arrêta après une longue course. Le liftier s'inclina. « Nous sommes arrivés au vingtième étage, M. Malefoy ». Lucius sortit d'un air digne mais, intérieurement, il riait de cette extrême politesse. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu croire que l'honneur de son nom était rétabli et que le monde était de nouveau prêt à ramper devant sa majesté. Bien évidemment, il n'en était rien.

Combien d'hommes étaient passés dans son lit depuis un an ? Il essaya de faire le bilan : les collègues de Robards, ses homologues étrangers, les diplomates, sans compter les femmes des diplomates,... Il n'avait pas envie de se plaindre. Il faisait une simple constatation comme un vendeur fait ses comptes à la fin de la journée. Il y avait tout de même certains avantages à cette situation. Lucius n'avait plus besoin de chercher un logement. Il habitait à quelques pas du Ministère, dans un appartement prêté par Robards pour qu'il soit à portée de main. On avait autorisé Drago à finir sa scolarité à Poudlard et, son diplôme en poche, il s'apprêtait à en entrer à l'université grâce à une bourse accordée aux élèves défavorisés. Lucius avait manqué de défaillir en remplissant le formulaire mais il avait appris, depuis quelque temps, à mettre son orgueil en sourdine. Le prestige de la famille Malefoy n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. De l'homme influent qui dirigeait en sous-main le Ministère de la Magie, il était devenu le jouet des politiques – un pantin que son propriétaire sort aux grandes occasions ou pour son propre plaisir.

Une marionnette creuse. Lucius se sentait vide. Il ne ressentait rien. Son plaisir n'était que physique. Son âme restait insensible et intouchable. S'il voulait vraiment ressentir l'orgasme jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, il devait imaginer les mains de Severus. Il préférait les positions neutres où il n'était pas obligé de voir le visage de son partenaire. Il aimait qu'on lui dise de se pencher sur une table et se faire prendre par derrière. Ainsi, il pouvait imaginer le sexe de Severus en lui et profiter de ces sensations douces-amères. Lucius jouait au chat et à la souris avec son plaisir. Il attendait avec fébrilité ses heures de "travail" pour tenter d'attraper ce court moment d'extase où sa tête pensait à son défunt amant pendant que son corps jouissait d'un autre.

Il prit un moment avant de pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôtel où l'attendait Gawain et entrer dans la peau de son personnage. Pour un temps, il mettait sa fierté aux oubliettes et retrouvait la docilité que le Ministre affectionnait tant. Il n'était plus l'implacable Malefoy mais le soumis. Il repensa avec amertume à ses années de servitude auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la peur qui lui rongeait le sang à chaque fois qu'il se présentait devant son maître. Les choses étaient bien différentes maintenant. Lucius était toujours aussi ligoté, réduit à l'obéissance, mais son bourreau n'était plus aussi tyrannique.

Pendant de longs mois après sa première entrevue avec Gawain, il avait attendu les mauvais traitements et les abus. Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient arrivés un jour ou l'autre. Mais Gawain n'avait pas changé. Il gardait son air affable et amical quand ils parlaient ensemble. Son plaisir était dénué de colère. Le sexe n'avait pas le goût de la vengeance. À plusieurs reprises, Lucius avait même surpris des regards attendris sur son corps émacié qui revenait lentement à la vie ou des frôlements qui ressemblaient à des caresses. Il était dérouté par ses marques de tendresse auxquelles il ne savait pas répondre. Elles lui faisait ressentir encore plus durement le néant que la mort de Rogue avait laissé.

Lucius frappa à la porte de la chambre et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Gawain se présenta quelques secondes plus tard. « Nous n'attendions plus que vous, Lucius », dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un collègue. Lucius lui était gré de faire disparaître, par de petits mots anodins, le rapport de force qu'il y avait entre eux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait l'impression d'avoir de l'importance et il retrouvait son assurance d'autrefois. Gawain s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Lucius s'avança dans le petit salon de la suite.

Sur l'un des canapés de cuir noir se trouvait le Ministre suédois, Sven Friden, un verre à la main et un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Lucius hésita. Malgré la lumière tamisée, il distinguait nettement ses pupilles opalines, froides comme les paysages neigeux du Grand Nord. Sentant sa réticence, Gawain plaça une main rassurante dans le bas de son dos et le poussa doucement tout en faisant les présentations. Sven se leva d'un bond. La sveltesse de son corps rendait ses gestes félins et gracieux. Lucius se détendit en voyant le sourire de l'homme s'adoucir. Il n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge mais la perfection lisse de sa peau pâle et ses cheveux d'un blond crémeux lui donnaient un air juvénile. Pourtant, ses mains étaient un peu rêches comme celle d'un vieil artisan et le coin de ses yeux se plissaient en rides malicieuses. Lucius écouta les deux hommes parler sans arriver à décider si Sven lui faisait peur ou le séduisait.

Comme à son habitude, Gawain mena la conversation avec l'agilité d'un homme du monde. Sven répondait à ses questions dans un anglais parfait rendu un peu anguleux par son accent suédois. Ses mots roulaient sur ses lèvres carmins luisantes d'alcool. Lucius l'observait discrètement, essayant de ne pas céder à sa fascination. Il participait à la conversation par intermittence quand Gawain l'autorisait, d'un hochement de la tête, à donner son opinion. Quand la discussion devint plus politique, il fut prié de se taire. Lucius en profita pour satisfaire sa curiosité et détailler le visage de leur invité. Sven se retourna subitement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sous l'intensité brûlante de ce regard. Il baissa vivement la tête. Sven répondit au Ministre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lucius se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi facilement intimidé.


	5. Chapter 3b

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient des scènes explicites (et kinky) interdites aux - 18 ans. Vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

La Position du chat mouillé

Chapitre 3b

* * *

Quelques heures passèrent ainsi. L'amabilité entre les trois hommes était installée. Lucius sentait que les choses allaient bientôt évoluer. Il se surprit à anticiper le moment et à s'émoustiller. Le regard de Sven tomba encore une fois sur lui, chaud et féroce. Lucius se redressa légèrement. Un petit sourire sardonique illuminait la figure du suédois. Gawain profita de cet instant de flottement pour reprendre la parole et entrer, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, dans le vif du sujet :

« Je crois que Sven est aussi là pour voir l'étendue de vos talents, Lucius.

- En effet, Gawain m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis assez impatient, je dois dire », renchérit Sven. Lucius se sentit affolée comme une adolescente flattée. Il se croyait blasé, le voilà rougissant comme une vierge ! Le rire chaleureux de Gawain le détendit un peu.

« Venez ici, Lucius, nous allons offrir à notre invité une petite démonstration. Il aura ensuite tout le loisir de profiter de vous ». Lucius s'approcha des bras tendus du Ministre et s'y réfugia comme s'il avait fui un danger imminent. Gawain le prit sur ses genoux et le força à pencher la tête pour l'embrasser. Au contact de sa langue, le corps de Lucius répondit immédiatement. Une vague d'excitation éclata dans le bas de son ventre et le fit bander.

Après plusieurs baisers et caresses le longs de ses cuisses, Lucius fut mis à genoux sur le sol. Gawain le pencha, d'une main douce, sur la table basse où reposaient encore leurs trois verres. Il défit son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses cuisses. Ainsi positionné, Lucius se trouvait face à Sven qui observait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Ses jambes croisées ne permirent pas à Lucius de juger de son excitation. Derrière lui, Gawain se déshabilla. Lucius gémit doucement sous les caresses que Gawain donnait à ses fesses, ses testicules et son sexe. Il l'entendit murmurer un sort de lubrification et sentit aussitôt le liquide lui couler entre les jambes. Sven se mordait la lèvre inférieure, manifestement très intéressé par le spectacle. Lucius se concentra sur le doigt de Gawain qui le préparait suivit presque aussitôt de son sexe.

Gawain accéléra la cadence et jouit. Lucius fut surpris de sentir le sperme couler. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Ministre d'aller aussi vite mais il comprit pourquoi en voyant Sven se lever. Les deux hommes échangèrent leur place. Gawain, essoufflé, se laissa tomber sur le canapé de cuir. Son sexe était encore dur et Lucius eut l'envie de le prendre dans sa bouche. Mais il fut extirpé de ses fantasmes par la paume de Sven qui commençait de le toucher.

Lucius pensait se faire pénétrer aussitôt. Il était préparé, lubrifié et très excité. Il suffisait au suédois de lui enfoncer son sexe profondément pour qu'il jouisse sans tarder. L'homme n'avait apparemment pas les mêmes plans. Il prit les fesses de Lucius dans ses mains, se mit à les masser, les écarter, s'amuser avec. Puis, sans prévenir, il lui donna une petite tape. Lucius voulut protester et se retourna, mais Sven le plaqua de nouveau contre la table dans un geste vif et impérieux.

« Tut, tut, Lucius. Un vilain garçon comme vous mérite une petite punition ». Sven se pencha sur lui et lui tourna délicatement le bras, révélant la marque de Voldemort. « Gawain est parfois trop gentil ». Le cœur de Lucius se mit à battre à toute allure. Il eut peur que la gentillesse de son protecteur prenne fin à cette minute précise et qu'il le laisse aux mains d'un terrible tortionnaire. Sven recula et lui administra une deuxième claque sur les fesses. Lucius ne broncha pas, attendant pire. Sven lui caressa les cuisses puis les frappa un peu plus fort. Il glissa sa main entre les jambes de Lucius et lui fit prendre de nouveau conscience de son érection. Sven lui administra une autre tape. Lucius se tortilla mais refusa de se relever. Il acceptait tacitement la punition.

« Vous avez l'air d'aimer ça, Lucius. Dites-moi que vous en voulez encore ». Lucius aurait voulu garder le silence mais l'attente d'un autre coup lui faisait tendre les fesses d'impatience. Il avait conscience de la dureté de son sexe. Son érection devenait presque douloureuse.

« J'en veux encore, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix intimidée par son propre désir.

- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, précisément.

- …

- Dites-moi que vous voulez la fessée ». Lucius sentit son corps se raidir en entendant le mot, si enfantin, si humiliant, si tentant...

« Je veux... la fessée », finit-il par articuler en sentant des doigts lui titiller l'anus. Sven s'exécuta aussitôt. Frappant la peau blanche de Lucius de la paume de la main, il le fit rougir sous les coups. La douceur de ses caresses atténuait par moment la douleur. Il reprenait ensuite ses claques sur l'intérieur des cuisses et sur les fesses. Lucius était envahi par la colère, le plaisir, l'humiliation et l'attente excitée.

Ses gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre. Il fut surpris de sentir le sexe de Sven le pénétrer et sa main le masturber. Il jouit aussitôt, son sperme éclaboussant le tapis luxueux de l'hôtel. Il sentait encore en lui le pénis de son partenaire lui envoyer des ondes de plaisirs. Il se mit à crier, convaincu qu'un nouvel orgasme allait éclater. Dans un râle de plaisir, Sven atteint son paroxysme et relâcha son emprise. Lucius resta de longues minutes dans sa position, incapable de soulever son buste de la table ni de bouger ses jambes. Il sentait déjà en lui l'envie de recommencer, de sentir à nouveau ces paumes puissantes lui laisser des marques roses et lui faire payer le prix de ses bêtises...

Lucius s'étira doucement et sentit la douceur des draps contre sa peau. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec lenteur. La mémoire lui revenait et il prit conscience peu à peu des voix qu'il percevait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il voulut les ignorer, préférant le silence cotonneux de ses rêves. Il essaya de se rendormir mais il fut intrigué en entendant prononcer son nom. Le croyant endormi, les deux Ministres parlaient librement, oublieux de la porte entre-ouverte qui laissait filtrer leur conversation.

« Je vous répète que je le veux, Gawain. Je suis prêt à y mettre le prix.

- Lucius n'est pas à vendre.

- Vous êtes bien trop gentil avec lui. Il finira par vous poser problème. On voit tout de suite que vous n'êtes pas de taille à mater un tel ego ». Malgré lui, Lucius se sentit fier et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme s'il s'agissait d'un compliment. Sven reprit :

« Donnez-le moi avant qu'il cause votre perte.

- Je ne peux pas, Sven. Il m'est nécessaire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi...

- Sans savoir la nature de ses services, l'opinion publique sait que je tiens un ancien Mangemort à ma merci. C'est important pour mon image.

- S'ils apprennent que vous l'avez vendu à la Suède, ils seront tout aussi épatés.

- Mais certains de mes collègues apprécient ses talents. Il est devenu un argument de poids pour mes négociations. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de traités que j'obtiens en échange d'une nuit avec lui ! ».

Lucius n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil, excité par ses révélations. Le Ministre venait de lui donner une arme sans pareil... Il croisa les doigts. Il ne voulait plus être vendu.


	6. Chapter 4

**Avertissement : Comme d'hab', scènes R-18 en perspective.**

La Position du chat mouillé

Chapitre 4

* * *

Drago se dirigea vers l'estrade et accepta son diplôme d'une main tremblante. Lucius maudit silencieusement l'hésitation de son fils. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il se comportait comme un chaton apeuré et frissonnait d'effroi à chaque fois qu'on le félicitait. Avait-il encore peur des représailles ou s'attendait-il à recevoir le bâton pour ses actes passés ? Quand comprendrait-il que l'influence de son père restaurait peu à peu leur respectable position et que personne n'oserait plus se venger sur le fils Malefoy ? Lucius prit note de réitérer ses discours afin de rétablir la fierté dans l'âme meurtrie de son enfant. En attendant, il applaudit chaudement avec le reste de l'assemblée et se précipita vers Drago à la fin de la cérémonie pour le féliciter.

C'était la première fois que Lucius assistait à un événement public depuis l'enterrement de Severus. Il se réjouissait de constater tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés en quelques années. Il imaginait, d'abord, le bonheur de Severus, qui, de là où il était, ne devait pas manquer d'assister aux récompenses. Drago était, à n'en pas douter, le digne héritier du maître de Potions. Lucius remarquait, ensuite, la déférence avec laquelle on l'accueillait. Les regards dégoûtés avaient laissé place aux sourires discrets. Même si certains gardaient des réticences et critiquaient en coulisse son retour dans la société, le respect que lui témoignait le directeur de la faculté réduisait les médisances au silence. M. Goldwin s'avança au même moment vers eux.

« M. Malefoy, commença-t-il en prenant les mains de Lucius dans les siennes. Quel plaisir ! Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils. Il ne cesse de récolter les prix de Potions. Mes professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges à son propos ». Lucius passa un bras autour du cou de Drago et le serra contre lui affectueusement. Drago se sentit rougir sous l'effet double des paroles du directeur et de la fierté de son père.

« Il a tout pour faire une grande carrière, continua M. Goldwin en posant ses regards sur le jeune homme. Il pourrait même suivre votre exemple... ». En entendant ces mots, Lucius accentua son étreinte et rapprocha Drago de lui dans un geste protecteur. Le regard du directeur lui paraissait lubrique et dangereux.

« J'ai d'autres projets pour mon fils, Monsieur, parce que je n'ai pas toujours une _position_ très enviable ». Lucius parlait d'un ton menaçant, insistant sur chaque mot pour que le directeur comprenne bien ses sous-entendus. Goldwin recula, reconnaissant instinctivement le danger. Il retrouva le sourire après un moment d'égarement.

« Bien entendu, M. Malefoy. Votre fils suivra la voie qui lui convient », conclut-il en inclinant la tête pour montrer qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à Drago et que leur hostilité n'était qu'un malentendu. Sentant l'atmosphère se détendre, il osa proposer à Lucius d'aller dans son bureau pour parler de l'avenir de Drago. Lucius accepta. Drago n'objecta pas. Savoir qu'ils allaient parler de lui sans sa présence ne semblait pas le déranger. Il était distrait. À l'autre bout de la salle de réception, Harry Potter venait de faire son entrée pour féliciter Hermione Granger.

**OoOoOo**

De retour au Ministère, Lucius s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau de Gawain. Il était épuisé et aurait voulu rentrer directement chez lui après la cérémonie des diplômes. Mais le directeur de l'université lui avait confié – entre deux ébats – une lettre à remettre au Ministre. Lucius se servit un copieux verre de whisky Pur Feu et, d'un coup de baguette, y ajouta cinq ou six glaçons. Il les regarda fondre en les faisant tourner et s'entrechoquer en attendant que Gawain finisse son entretien avec un quelconque collègue européen. Il était penché sur son feu et sa tête disparaissait dans les flammes. Lucius sourit en regardant la position à quatre pattes du Ministre et se mit à détailler son postérieur. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et but une gorgée avant de reprendre sa contemplation. Excité par les attouchements de Goldwin, qui ne l'avaient pas vraiment satisfait, il eut envie de prendre sa revanche avec le Ministre.

Il s'approcha de lui et se mit à lui caresser les fesses. Ce geste tira brusquement Gawain des flammes. Il protesta, expliquant qu'il n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes. Lucius pouvait attendre la fin de la conversation. Mais Lucius ne _voulait_ pas attendre. Il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Gawain et lui attrapa le sexe. Gawain s'extirpa une fois de plus des flammes, rouge de colère et d'excitation. Il intima à Lucius l'ordre de se calmer et de le laisser finir son entretien.

Leur jeu dura un moment. À chaque fois que Robards plongeait la tête dans le feu, Lucius en profitait pour reprendre ses explorations. À bout de patience, le Ministre dut abréger son entrevue. Il se remit lentement debout, contrarié, lançant vers Lucius des yeux noirs.

« Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude, Lucius. Vous savez que je vous interdis d'empiéter sur mes heures de travail ». Lucius fit semblant de détourner le regard en signe de soumission, mais il gardait un œil sur la bosse suggestive que faisait le sexe de Gawain dans son pantalon.

« Je vous demande pardon, Gawain. Mais M. Goldwin a été un peu brusque avec moi et j'espérais pouvoir chasser ce souvenir avec vous ». Lucius observa avec satisfaction les sourcils de Gawain se froncer immédiatement. L'inquiétude se lisait trop facilement sur son visage.

« Je vous ai déjà dit de cesser toutes relations avec lui, Lucius. Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez pour votre fils. Vous n'avez aucun raison d'y retourner.

- Mais il voulait me donner une lettre pour vous. J'étais obligé d'accepter ses avances si je voulais vous la ramener, mentit Lucius.

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous sacrifiez pour moi. Je vous ordonne de ne plus traiter avec ce monsieur. Désormais, j'enverrai un autre de mes employés chercher son courrier ».

Lucius garda prudemment le silence, feignant la modestie. Le voilà débarrassé d'un amant qu'il ne pouvait pas congédier de lui-même sans mettre Drago en danger. L'intervention du Ministre était un moyen efficace de rappeler à Goldwin sous quel giron Lucius se réfugiait. Gawain se perdit un instant dans ses fulminations. Il maugréait en faisant des aller-retours furieux entre son bureau et la cheminée. Lucius dut l'interrompre avant que son érection ne disparaisse entièrement. Il lui saisit le bras et l'attira vers lui. Gawain tomba en avant. Leurs bouches se heurtèrent un peu violemment avant de s'unir dans un baiser. « Ne vous énervez pas, Gawain et faites-moi oublier ce mauvais coucheur ».

Le Ministre s'assit sur les genoux de Lucius et résuma leur embrassade. D'une main habile, il se mit à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Lucius et explora son torse du bout des doigts. Pendant ce temps, Lucius entretenait, par des caresses, l'érection de Gawain. Il sentit une main passer sous sa ceinture et soupira de plaisir en écartant les cuisses pour permettre au Ministre de mieux saisir son sexe durci. Gawain le déshabilla et le masturba longuement. Lucius n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il poussa gentiment Gawain hors de ses genoux et lui fit signe de se mettre à terre. Gawain s'exécuta. Il mit cette attitude autoritaire sur le compte de la mauvaise expérience avec le directeur de l'université et redoubla d'effort pour faire disparaître le souvenir de la mémoire de Lucius.

Lucius pencha la tête en arrière, se livrant complètement aux sensations douces des lèvres sur son sexe. La bouche de Gawain se refermait sur son membre et l'entourait d'une tiédeur humide. Lucius passa une main dans les cheveux grisonnants de son partenaire et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la cavité duveteuse de sa bouche. Gawain fit courir sa langue le long du sexe et recula. Lucius le fit revenir en avant, poussant ses reins jusqu'à ce que Gawain sente la peau de son ventre sous son nez. Sa langue se colla au sexe de Lucius qui frémissait sous les cajoleries.

D'un mouvement bref du bassin, Lucius sortit et interrompit la fellation. Il se leva et Gawain, éberlué par le changement abrupte de position, se laissa culbuter en arrière sans dire un mot. Il autorisa Lucius à desserrer sa ceinture et enlever son pantalon, à plaquer son sexe luisant contre la raie de ses fesses et se frotter à lui pour l'exciter. Son buste reposait sur les jambes levées de Gawain et il faisait de petits mouvements sans le pénétrer. Il chercha à tâtons une de leur baguette et murmura un sort de lubrification avant d'enfoncer un de ces doigts dans le trou offert par les cuisses écartées de Gawain. Lucius agissait avec dextérité et le Ministre réalisa, peut-être pour la première fois, à quel point il était expérimenté. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il était le responsable de cette maîtrise quasi-professionnelle.

Lucius ne le regardait pas. Il était concentré sur le rythme de ses doigts qui entraient et sortaient de plus en plus rapidement. Quand il entendit Gawain gémir sans pouvoir se retenir, il comprit qu'il avait touché son point sensible et renfonça une dernière fois ses doigts avant de laisser la place à son sexe. Lucius ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la pénétration. La chair délicate et lubrifiée de Gawain l'enserrait dans un étau savoureux. Il commença à bouger doucement, se fiant aux cris de Gawain pour gérer ses mouvements. L'excitation finit par lui faire perdre patience et il pénétra avec plus de violence. Le gémissement aiguë de Gawain lui indiqua qu'il pouvait continuer avec la même puissance. Son plaisir était à portée de main. Il se mit à penser à Severus pour garantir sa jouissance. Le visage de son amant lui apparut comme par reflex, précis et animé. Lucius le voyait en train de le branler et de serrer son sexe dans l'étreinte chaude de sa main. Il jouit en croyant, l'espace d'une seconde, que Severus l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'orgasme.


	7. Chapter 5a

Aller, un petit chapitre avant de fêter Noël ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos appréciations. Joyeuses Fêtes !

* * *

La Position du chat mouillé

Chapitre 5a

* * *

Lucius observa par la fenêtre. Leur calèche passait au-dessus d'un paysage de mer et de neige. Après avoir survolé une bonne partie de l'Europe, ils amorçaient leur descente vers la ville de Stockholm. Malgré lui, Lucius se sentait impatient et anxieux. Il essaya de se composer un visage impassible dans le reflet de la vitre mais la brillance de ses yeux bleus trahissaient son excitation. Il se tourna vers Gawain pour se divertir. Le Ministre était profondément endormi, la tête ballottée sur le repose-tête, la bouche ouverte, terrassé par la fatigue du voyage. Depuis trois semaines, ils parcouraient le continent pour rencontrer les dirigeants étrangers. Lucius haussa les épaules avec dédain. Comment Gawain pouvait-il être fatigué quand il n'avait qu'à converser et apposer sa signature sur quelques malheureux documents ? Lucius devait fournir bien plus d'effort pour satisfaire la galerie. Son corps était criblé de suçons et endolori par les courbatures. Il refusait désormais de dormir dans les chambres de ses clients. Il avait besoin de calme pour récupérer et enchaîner sur la rencontre diplomatique suivante.

La ville se dessinait avec de plus en plus de précision. Lucius repensa à sa première rencontre avec le Ministre suédois. Le souvenir des mains de Sven sur ses fesses était encore cuisant. Sa fierté aurait voulu oublier l'épisode mais il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller en sursaut, transpirant et mouillé de sperme, persuadé que Sven était revenu pour lui admonester une punition. Lucius frissonna. Il sentit monter en lui la colère et le ressentiment. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant humilié.

Il se mit alors à sourire. La revanche allait être douce. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur entrevue et la position de Lucius avait évolué. Il n'était plus le type soumis et conciliant qu'il était alors. Il allait se faire un plaisir de refuser la domination et proposer des jeux plus équitables.

Gawain marchait devant Lucius, le menant dans le dédale du palais avec aisance. Il connaissait parfaitement la demeure du Ministre suédois et se targuait de connaître les moindres recoins de cette architecture si complexe et élaborée. Malgré son humeur revancharde, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la majesté des lieux. Sven Friden savait s'entourer d'un luxe charmant et confortable qui n'avait rien de clinquant ni d'exubérant. À l'image de l'homme, le palais était imposant mais laissait une impression de bienveillance. Les murs blancs étaient recouverts d'une sorte de moquette moelleuse qu'aucun visiteur ne résistait à caresser. Les couloirs formaient de larges courbes où apparaissaient, de temps à autre, des portes dérobées qui menaient à des espaces feutrés et chaleureux. Les lustres changeaient de forme au passage des invités et, comme s'ils devinaient leur origine, adoptaient les couleurs de leur pays. Lucius resta un instant en extase devant les petites gouttes de cristal qui viraient doucement au rouge, au bleu et au blanc et se mettaient en place pour former le dessin du drapeau britannique.

Gawain le tira gentiment par la manche pour l'obliger à avancer. Lucius se dégagea d'un geste vif. Il refusait de montrer un quelconque signe de soumission. Pas aujourd'hui. Au risque de blesser Gawain, qui prenait ses humeurs à cœur, Lucius devait se composer une image parfaitement lisse et digne. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau privé de Sven, Gawain avait encore le visage assombri et Lucius se tenait exagérément droit et fier.

La beauté du Ministre suédois était encore plus éclatante ici, dans ce décor immaculé et cotonneux. Assis sur son canapé de fourrure blanche, il semblait trôner tel un roi. Ses pupilles pétillaient de plaisir mais ses gestes étaient d'un calme souverain. Lucius dut faire appel à tous ses talents de comédien pour ne pas céder à l'aura majestueuse qu'il dégageait nonchalamment. Sven fit servir trois verres d'une liqueur laiteuse au goût de pomme et de noisette. Gawain se détendit instantanément et la conversation jaillit en un torrent ininterrompu.

Lucius s'habitua peu à peu à cette atmosphère envoûtante et finit par surmonter son élan de timidité. Il s'immisça dans la discussion, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'assentiment de Robards pour prendre sa place dans le trio. Sven ne manqua pas de noter le changement. Il commençait à mesurer les différences avec leur première rencontre. Lucius parlait d'une voix assurée et claire. Il avait de nouveau cet accent hautain et précieux des familles de sang-pur. À son côté, Gawain ne semblait pas remarquer l'importance que se donnait son compagnon. Il le laissait donner son avis sur les dernières questions politiques comme si Lucius avait toujours été son conseiller particulier.

« Gawain, je pense que vous vous laisser trop envahir par les idées de notre ami Malefoy », osa commenter Sven au bout de quelques heures. Prenant la réplique pour une boutade, Robards se mit à rire innocemment en réfutant l'idée. Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que vous faites erreur, Monsieur Friden, je ne suis que la voix de mon Ministre, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Je pensais pourtant que, sur la question des moldus, nous étions d'accord, Gawain, reprit Sven en se tournant vers son collègue. Nous avons signé un accord avec les ministres européens pour pacifier nos rapports avec le monde non-magique. Si, comme le suggère Lucius, nous revenons sur notre parole, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques.

- Lucius faisait juste allusion à quelques modifications mineures des textes. Nous n'allons pas tout changer, répondit Gawain.

- Refuser l'accès des moldus aux espaces magiques n'est pas une "modification mineure" ! », s'écria le Ministre suédois. Il s'avança vers Gawain pour essayer de capter son attention. Il commençait à perdre patience. Voir son ami ainsi influencé par les idées déviantes de Malefoy l'inquiétait profondément.

« C'est pour leur propre sécurité, proposa faiblement Gawain qui trembla légèrement sous le regard culpabilisant de Sven.

- Certains magiciens ont de la famille moldue. Leur interdire l'accès à notre monde serait de la discrimination.

- Ne le voyez pas comme ça, Sven, interrompit Lucius. C'est une mesure en faveur de...

- Taisez-vous ».

La voix de Sven tomba comme un couperet. Lucius ferma la bouche immédiatement, réduit au silence par son autorité indiscutable. « Je crois que vous avez oublié votre rôle dans cette histoire », reprit l'implacable Ministre. Lucius sentit son sang se glacer. Il n'arriva pas à soutenir le regard limpide de Sven et détourna les yeux. Cherchant un soutien, il se tourna vers Gawain mais ce-dernier observait attentivement le fond de son verre vide comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art éphémère qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer. Lucius prit une grande inspiration et tenta de reprendre contenance.

« Je crois que...

- Ce que vous croyez n'a pas d'importance, coupa Sven. Déshabillez-vous ».

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu par cet ordre inattendu. Sven ne sourcilla pas et reprit :

« Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire de la politique. Vous n'êtes que le sex toy du Ministre Robards. Je pense que vous avez tendance à l'oublier ».

Lucius se tourna vers Gawain qui, au lieu de le défendre, hocha la tête pour lui signifier d'obéir. Lentement, Lucius posa son verre, se leva et se mit à déboutonner sa veste. Ses joues rouges trahissaient sa colère. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas d'argument pour se dérober à son sort. Désobéir aurait donné raison à Sven et aurait terni la confiance de Gawain. Lucius ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre son influence en péril pour une raison aussi puérile que la fierté.


	8. Chapter 5b

**Avertissement : contenus explicites...**

* * *

La Position du chat mouillé

Chapitre 5b

* * *

Ses vêtements formaient une mare de tissu à ses pieds. Lucius se tenait debout, immobile, attendant les ordres avec un regard de défiance que ne daigna pas remarquer Sven. Le Ministre suédois avait repris sa conversation avec Gawain et ignorait royalement le corps nu de Lucius. Il essayait encore de convaincre son homologue de ne pas modifier le traité de paix avec les moldus. Gawain semblait revenir à lui et n'apportait plus que de faibles protestations aux arguments de Sven. Il se laissa finalement convaincre et abandonna l'idée des modifications avec un sourire. « Vous avez tout à fait raison, finit-il par admettre en se resservant un verre de liqueur. C'était inconsidéré de ma part ». Lucius serra les poings. Il lui avait fallu des mois de discussions intenses pour convaincre Gawain d'apporter de menus changements aux textes officiels. Et voilà qu'en quelques mots, Sven détruisait tout son travail. Lucius pinçait les lèvres de colère et ne lâchait plus des yeux le vil suédois.

Sven se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son canapé et soupira d'aise comme un guerrier vainqueur. Il adressa un sourire sardonique et satisfait à Lucius et sembla seulement se rappeler de sa nudité. Son regard glissa sur son torse imberbe, descendit jusqu'à son bassin et admira longuement son sexe encore au repos. Sous ces prunelles cristallines, Lucius se sentit rougir. D'un geste inconscient, il mit ses mains devant son sexe pour cacher son excitation naissante. Sven désigna la table basse du bout de sa chaussure : « Mettez-vous là, Lucius. C'est à votre tour de travailler un peu ». Lucius s'approcha et grimpa sur la table. Ses genoux se posèrent inconfortablement sur le plateau de verre. En se penchant pour se mettre à quatre pattes comme l'exigeait Sven, il remarqua que l'étage inférieur était composé d'un miroir. Il pouvait voir son reflet sous lui : son torse agité par les battements frénétiques de son cœur, la rougeur sur ses joues et son érection grandissante. Il se détourna de cette vision et chercha Sven des yeux pour la suite des instructions. Le Ministre s'était levé et fouillait dans un tiroir. Il revint avec un sex toy à la main et un sourire flamboyant : « Je vous présente votre collègue, Lucius, dit-il d'un ton enjoué. C'est avec lui que vous allez collaborer ce soir ».

Lucius tressaillit. Les mains de Sven commençaient déjà à éveiller ses sens au-delà du raisonnable. Il résistait à l'envie de se masturber pour accompagner les caresses. Sentant le plastique doux du godemiché contre ses fesses, il écarta instinctivement les jambes et poussa son bassin en arrière. Sven le flatta gentiment comme un poulain surexcité que l'on essaie vainement de calmer. Il reprit ses explorations entre les cuisses de Lucius et frôla son sexe tendu du bout des doigts. Lucius se mit à geindre en s'agrippant plus fermement au bord de la table. Il cambra le dos pour s'offrir un peu plus au toucher délicat du sex toy. L'impatience lui faisait perdre la notion du temps. Quand Sven l'avait-il lubrifié ? Il ne se souvenait même plus avoir entendu l'incantation. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la moiteur chaude entre ses fesses et le liquide qui lui coulait sur l'intérieur des jambes. Sven enfonça son majeur enduis de lubrifiant dans Lucius et fit quelques va-et-vient. Puis il inséra doucement l'extrémité du godemiché, le sortit pour l'introduire de nouveau, un peu plus profondément, le retira encore avant de recommencer son invasion de manière plus prononcée.

Lucius fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir son reflet et ne pas observer le spectacle de sa déchéance. Il avait abandonné toute résistance et se pliait au jeu du plaisir en toute soumission. Il tendait les fesses dans un geste implorant à chaque fois que Sven retirait le godemiché. Il aurait pu le supplier pour être à nouveau pénétré et sentir le sexe factice se frotter à son point sensible pour l'emmener lentement vers l'orgasme. Impatient d'entendre les soupirs lubriques de Lucius, Sven ne tardait jamais à plonger profondément le sex toy en lui. Il se délectait de l'abandon complet et voluptueux qui s'emparait Lucius dans ces moments d'extase. Sven s'approcha et passa sa main libre sous les hanches de Lucius. Il lui prit délicatement le sexe et commença à le masturber en rythme avec les mouvements de la pénétration. Ces nouvelles sensations arrachèrent à Lucius des cris extatiques. Sven le sentit se crisper une dernière fois avant de jouir sur la table. Il retira le sex toy et lui caressa les fesses, attendant qu'il reprenne son souffle avant de le congédier dans sa chambre.

Lucius s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée qui occupait tout le mur de sa chambre. Il était à un des étages supérieurs et dominait le jardin recouvert, à cette époque de l'année, d'une épaisse couche de neige. Le confort de la pièce l'entourait tel un écrin doux. Il ne portait qu'une fine robe de chambre de soie mais il sentait autour de lui la chaleur de la pièce. L'humidité de la douche mouillait encore sa peau. Il picora quelques gâteaux qu'on lui avait apporté sur un plateau d'argent. Il aurait voulu s'allonger sur le lit et succomber au sommeil. Mais un étrange sentiment le taraudait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si serein et apaisé.

**OoOoOo**

On frappa à la porte. Lucius avala rapidement un quartier de la clémentine qu'il avait entamée et répondit. La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser entrer Sven. Lucius se redressa, aux aguets, surpris par cette visite impromptue.

« Je ne vous dérange pas, Lucius ?, demanda le Ministre d'une voix feutrée.

- Non, entrez. »

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Lucius sentit son cœur accélérer sa cadence et la chaleur de son corps augmenter considérablement. Il se tenait immobile et raide devant la baie vitrée, laissant Sven s'approcher. L'homme était à quelques pas de lui. Il s'arrêta, réalisant que Lucius était sur ses gardes. Il tendit le bras et, d'un geste lent, défit la ceinture de son peignoir et le laissa s'entrouvrir. Il avança d'un pas, attendant de voir sa réaction mais Lucius refusa de bouger. Encouragé, Sven passa sa main dans l'ouverture du vêtement, caressa la hanche de Lucius et glissa les doigts sous sa fesse. D'un petit mouvement vif, il l'attira à lui, pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur son cou.

Lucius se sentit fondre. Ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder et il manqua de s'effondrer. La main de Sven, sous sa fesse, lui permettait de garder l'équilibre. Le corps du Ministre contre le sien était doux et tendre. Lucius aurait voulu le toucher mais il n'osa pas bouger de peur de rompre la position et mettre fin à l'étreinte. Délaissant son cou, Sven se redressa, passa sa main libre derrière la nuque de Lucius et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Sa langue se faufila entre les lèvres dociles de Lucius mais il attendit une réponse avant de rendre son baiser avide et voluptueux.

Sans un mot, Sven se dégagea doucement, laissant son partenaire pantelant et désorienté. Il agrippa le bras de Lucius le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits puis s'éloigna. Il sortit de la chambre. Lucius s'adossa à la vitre, se laissa glisser au sol et se mit à pleurer.


End file.
